Users seeking information can search for the information on the Internet. To do so, the user enters a search query into a search engine. In response, the user receives search results that are relevant to the search query. If the user seeks search results in a particular content type or format, such as, for example, audio or video search results, a user can include one of the words “audio” or “video” in the search query along with words that relate to the content the user seeks.